


Freshman Tips

by 4419



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not a soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, they use the word soulmate as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Freshman Tips:1. (Purposely) Leave your ID2. Anywhere inside the campus3. Go to the Campus Website4. See if anyone found it5. Congratulations, you found your soulmate!orYohan did not accidentally drop his identification card, but ended up finding his (very annoying) kinda-soulmate.





	Freshman Tips

It had been a fairly easy day for Yohan, so far. He found out that commuting at 9 am is easier than commuting at 6 or 7 am. It bothered him at first when he found out his classes are all in the afternoon, thinking it might affect everything he's ever planned out. His perfect freshman year. It isn't such a big deal, in fact, it helped that he's only an hour away from university. Yohan could sleep for a few more minutes and not get scolded. He arrived at 10:15 while his first class is at 12 noon, and waits for his blockmate, Taeeun to arrive. They had created a group chat a month before school official starts for this matter. Yohan, for the first time in his life, happened to be a few hours early before his first class. Maybe, afternoon classes aren't so bad after all.

  
Forty five minutes in, and their first subject professor is still missing. They don't have any idea on where to look, except for this kid named Lee Hyeop. They've been told he went here for high school as well. Hyeop, as far as Yohan noticed, is a famous freshie amongst higher years. The windows next to the hallway are open, every time a student walks by they would raise they eyebrows and wave at Hyeop. That's when the whole class knew they would vote for Hyeop as class president. Yes, that still exist.

  
A few minutes until the one hour mark happens, a group of students— about three of them— knocks on the already opened door. "Excuse me—Oh Hyeop is here!"

Hyeop smiles and waves at the tall, pale man with nose as high as the Eiffel Tower. Yohan is exaggerating, but that happens to him a lot. "Can we, uh, promote the org?"

Hyeop stands up to where the three seniors, Yohan guessed, are and grabs a few pieces of papers. "Yeah, sure. We don't have anything else to do. We still don't have a professor tagged for the next class anyway."

_They don't? What are they doing in school? Wait to be dismissed? Is this really College?_

  
The tall guy chuckles, smile sincere before walking in front with a girl and another guy on his left. "Hello freshmen, I am Han Seungwoo, the leader of the school choral group. This is Chaewon, she's a freshman like you, but has been a member since her junior in high school. On my left is Wooseok, he's a senior, like me."

"Where's Yuvin hyung?"

Seungwoo turns to Hyeop and to his watch, "Yuvin's not here, he's always been late. We shouldn't expect from him." He sighs, gaining his posture back and smiles at the class. "Hyeop is a member, too. A really great one."

"The Yuvin dude is great, too. His punctuality isn't." Wooseok scoffs with a smirk. It looks like they've known each other for long to talk back like that without harm. Seungwoo nods, trying his best not to laugh.

  
They talk about what happens during meetings, what they actually do inside the org, and what happens when they join. "We have a lot of activities, and we have excuse letters to be given to your professors when needed." Wooseok says, as if _excuse letters_ are such an essential part of their lives. (Yohan later finds out that it is, in fact, a golden piece of paper. 10/10 would recommend.)

  
"We'll pass around the forms, if anyone of you would want to join. Or tell Hyeop! He'll send your names to me and we can do something about it." Chaewon chirps, handing out the clipboard to the girl sitting in front, Hyewon, if Yohan recalls correctly.

  
He contemplates for a while, but decided to not fill up the form and passed it to Taeeun. Taeeun did sign up, all excited to be in an org he'd been wanting to join since he passed the entrance exam. The three in front thanked them for their cooperation, talked to Hyeop a bit and went on their way. A few more hours of waiting, and it's time to go home. Technically, they still have two hours to spare but when a teacher announced that they could go at 3:30 instead of 6pm, Yohan's more than happy to go.

It's weird. He never realized first day of college would he so...uneventful.

-

A week passes by and they don't know if this is all a freaking joke or a fever dream. Still no, none, zero professors are showing up. Yohan's friend, Sihun, had been complaining to him last Saturday when they met. "Dude, I can't believe we already talked about the final project? And we have to ready fifty pages! Fifty pages of theories!" Sad to say Yohan cannot relate. He's not even familiar with half of his classmates' names and faces. Okay, maybe not half. About a quarter of them he knows. The ones beside him, that's it.

  
New faces appeared in front of their door, knocking politely. This time, there are four guys, the one who knocked has warm eyes, and a nice smile. Yohan envies those straight set of teeth.

"Hey, is it okay if we promote something?" Nice teeth guy asked, which Yohan knows is for Hyeop to answer.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Volunteering Camp?" Hyeop replies, already standing up to grab the flyers.

"Yeah, yeah."

  
They begin talking about the importance of volunteering, about how helping others in need is a great thing to do. The tall guy with nice teeth is called Jinhyuk. His personality seems nice, too, he might join this org. He likes helping people anyway. The others with him are Byungchan; with the dimple, Kookheon; shining eyes dude, and Hangyul; fellow freshman, also funny. They do what any other org members do when they come over, pass around forms and flyers.

  
Taeeun looks at Yohan, eyes crescent. "Org leaders come more often than our actual professors."

Yohan scoffs and nods, "Yeah, I feel like learning from them instead." Taeeun chuckles, looking in front when Hyewon gives him the clipboard.

  
Yohan signed up. Well, he's gotta do something, somehow.

-

  
It's a phenomena. It's been happening for at least the first month Yohan has been in this school. It's crazy and funny to say the least.

  
_Cho Seungyoun > PDX University Wall_  
_ Has anyone seen my ID? Left it near the benches. I think._  
_ Thank you :*_

Yohan scrolls down through the comments, some of them looking like they're close friends of this Seungyoun guy.

_Lee Jinhyuk_  
_ Not a freshman anymore, dude. Get a life_

_Choi Byungchan_  
_ If somebody found it, please burn it._

_Han Seungwoo_  
_ Hey, I think I found it? I messaged you btw._

Yohan remembers these people. Seungwoo has the _admin_ badge beside his name, too. He scrolls down even further, finding people teasing and making fun of him.

_Kwon Eunbi_  
_ Woopie I guess you found the loyl_

_Kim Sejeong_  
_ Damn that easy?_

  
Yohan thinks this phenomena is crazy and funny, and he will never ever. For the life of him. He will never try doing this kind of stunt. Ever. This looks so embarrassing anyway. Where do people get the guts to post on the university wall?

It continues. It's probably the hottest thing on campus at the moment. Freshmen, most especially, would leave their _very important_ identification cards anywhere inside the campus _purposely_ and in turn, someone would find it and post it on the school website. This helps though, now that they're bored to death. One month in and their professors are still 1/2 completed. It makes college interesting in a way.

_Koo Jungmo > PDX University Wall_  
_ Freshman Tips:_  
_ 1\. (Purposely) Leave your ID_  
_ 2\. Anywhere inside the campus_  
_ 3\. Go to the Campus Website_  
_ 4\. See if anyone found it_  
_ 5\. Congratulations, you found your soulmate!_  
  
_ Proven and tested._

  
Yohan laughs, he couldn't help it this time. And this post actually got two hundred likes? Sometimes it actually seems funny, but sometimes Yohan just think people are so desperate to find love at this day and age. Last week he saw a post that someone left their purse a valuable thing with actual _valuable things_ inside of it. They teased Hyeop about finding a whole ass bag on one of his classes after he posted it on the website. Crazy, people are crazy. Maybe, College is _that_ hard.

-

Yohan is freaking out. He's not even trying to cover it up. Surely, everyone inside the subway is noticing him, breathing heavily and looking anywhere just to find his ID. Yes, yes, he lost his ID. He didn't even intend to! Yohan doesn't even know if he left it at campus or on the way to the station. It's been two months and no one is stopping this phenomena, to be honest. But for Yohan, this is a serious case. _Deep breath. Deep breath. You'll find it, you dumbass._

  
He didn't noticed it first, as he's walking quickly through the sea of people on the side walk, hoping to catch the train at 4:30. It's only when he sat down that he felt, he felt something was missing. He looks at his school lanyard and saw that the whole ID holder is gone. The hook that's keeping it is hanging loosely and open. So, it broke? Yohan doesn't know.

  
_Yohan:_  
_ shit taeeun_  
_ shit_

_Taeeun:_  
_ yohan..._  
_ you curse???_

_Yohan:_  
_ i lost my id!_

Yohan ignores Taeeun's other comment and proceeds to stare at the bubble with three dots. He then sees a gif of Monsta X's Hyungwon and his good ol coffee meme. Yohan rolls his eyes, typing a _haha im freaking out_. Taeeun just sends a laughing sticker and told him to post on the campus website.

_Yohan:_  
_ buT they'll think im joking??_

_Taeeun:_  
_ no one will think ur joking yohan_

  
He's stressed out but good thing his registration certificate is still with him. That'll do for now, until someone gives his ID back.

_Kim Yohan > PDX University Wall_  
_ Has anyone seen my ID? I'm not sure if I lost it at school or near the area. Please contact me if you've seen it. I'm seriously freaking out._

  
And thus, his idiotic blockmates replied. A series of teasing and jokes follows, only a few concern individuals told him to, maybe, ask the guards around the campus tomorrow to check. Yohan shakes his head, finding the comments from his blockmates actuallt funny. Because he's also an idiot for losing the most important thing a student needs.

_Kang Hyewon_  
_ Are you trying on the trend? You? Out of all people?_

_Lee Hyeop_  
_ Finally_

_Kang Mina_  
_ Please someone msg yohan already hes desperate_

_Kwon Taeeun_  
_ UP bec my friend needs some1 to luv_

  
-

  
Yohan comes back to school on Monday in search for his lost identification card. He's used his certificate and was asked by one of the guards at the entrance why. He explained to them how he's _really_ lost his when the one seated was close to scoffing. The checker told him to go to the lost and found, but somehow, that's not needed anymore.

As he was about to take the stairs to the fourth floor, Yohan opens his chats to see a chat request from Kim Wooseok.

  
_Wooseok:_  
_ Hey, you're Hyeop's classmate, right? I saw your post and was wondering when you'll have your vacant?_

Oh, so Wooseok found his ID? Yohan sighs in relief, leaning his body to the wall nearby. Good thing it's not some creep. Wooseok seems like a nice guy, the one who would actually return things to people when they lose them. Yohan nods to himself out of the blue before typing in a response.

_Yohan:_  
_ Hello, Wooseok. I don't have any today but my last class is at 6pm. Is that okay?_

  
_ Wooseok:_  
_ Oh sure thing, he can wait! Meet Yuvin at the park near your building c:_

_Yohan:_  
_ Okay, thank you!_

  
So it's not Wooseok. It's someone he _knows_ so maybe they're nice, too. Yohan just wants his ID back.

-

After getting scolded by his Korean History teacher because of getting an information about the Korean War incorrectly, Yohan is on his way to the park. Wooseok didn't send a picture or any description regarding this Yuvin guy. He's heard his name once from some girl during the orientation, and a bunch of times from Hyeop. They're close, he thinks. With the thought of finally getting his ID back, Yohan walks through the green gates of the park, not noticing someone is already following him close behind.

  
"Hello, there." A mysterious voice chimed, making Yohan flinch and jump backward. He glares at the person in front of him, taking in how the other is laughing at him, annoyingly.

"What do you want?"

The other boy stops laughing to look at him slyly. "Hm?" He tilts his head to the side, now with a cheeky smile. "I believe I have the thing you _want."_

"My ID!"

Yuvin, Yohan thinks because that's what Wooseok said in his message, fishes his pocket for the material and throwing it to Yohan's direction. "Next time, just tell me if you wanna go out with me, Yohanssi."

Yohan had to scoff. The audacity of this— "Excuse you! I lost it because the hook was broken. Okay, I didn't notice it at first, but I did not. I repeat, I did not intend to do it." He blabbers, failing to notice Yuvin's smile as he mutters a very inaudible cute, watching Yohan make a fool of himself.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Kim. It's getting late." Yuvin shrugs, walking towards the gate to leave Yohan behind. Said boy runs quickly to the gate, following behind Yuvin. They went on their separate ways without speaking to each other even after they went out the main gate.

  
Things, well, things went weirder after that. He's sure he's never seen Yuvin around until after he gave Yohan's ID back a few days ago. Is he just an illusion? Has Yohan been dreaming for the past week because this whole dropping your IDs to find your soulmate challenge had become a huge thing in the campus and is driving him crazy? Maybe, or maybe he's just noticing Yuvin now since he's basically the only person outside of class that he's talked (bickered) with for more than five seconds.

  
Yuvin is literally everyone, as Yohan observed. There was a parade one morning where they're expected to watch and take pictures for documentary purposes. "Hey, maybe you should take a picture of that one, too." Yuvin whispers behind him. Yohan flinched, of course he did, it scared the shit out of him. But he complies, turning to where Yuvin's pointing at and took a picture of it.

  
The next time he sees him was unexpected, like it always is, but it's a different kind of unexpected. Yohan was reviewing his notes for Japanese Literature when someone knocked again. This time, the professor already dismissed them. Cutting thirty minutes for them to take a break before their next class. He's too focused on reviewing to care about org leaders today. Probably too serious to notice the stare someone is giving him. Taeeun did notice but decided to not tell his friend.

  
"What about Yohan?"

  
"Huh?" Yohan answers without lifting his head, finding this one particular lesson harder.

"Kim Yohanssi." The familiar voice calls him once again. This time he lifts his head a little to see who it is. Lo and behold, it's Yuvin.

"What do you want?" He changes his voice into a somewhat angry tone, hoping for Yuvin to get the idea and leave him alone. Yuvin just laughs, apologizing for ruining his concentration.

  
It goes on for a few more day, weeks, months. Until they're _suddenly friends._ Yohan would call it frenemies but Yuvin told him, "Wooseok and I fight a lot but we don't call ourselves frenemies." Yohan agrees, he just doesn't seem to get why he's friends with him.

  
-

His Wednesday schedule is not for the faint hearted. Especially this Wednesday, his org was holding a soup kitchen for the poor areas near the campus in the morning. Yohan have classes from 12 pm to 9pm. The soup kitchen ended at 10:30 because Jinhyuk decided to play some games for the children. It didn't help that all of his subjects today are write, read, write. He wasn't able to go home and drop the empty casseroles and utensils he's bought, that's why he ended up taking it to class. His backpack are loaded with books and printed articles needed for every subject. Again, Wednesday schedule is not for the faint hearted.

Once the last professor dismissed them, Taeeun isn't on the class so he went home early, Yohan grabs his things and went straight outside. He huffs a few cold breaths, as it is already winter. It's getting colder, and he has so many night schedules.

  
"Need any help?"

"What?" Yohan gasped, turning to the voice beside him. "Yuvin? What are you doing here?"

"Eh, thought I should wait for you. Jinhyuk hyung told me you had volunteer work this morning?" Yuvin asked, eyeing the red ecobag on Yohan's right hand. "Here let me help."

  
"You don't have—" Before Yohan could finish, the ecobag is already in Yuvin's hands.

They walk outside the main gate in silence. Not like the silence they had the first time they meet, it felt like they wanted to immediately get out of each other's reach. This time, it's comfortable. Yohan wouldn't admit but it's probably because he's hang out with Yuvin a few times for someone who isn't even in his class. He found out that Yuvin is a sophomore a few weeks into talking, but decided to cut the honorifics since Yuvin _is an annoying shit_ as Yohan concluded.

  
"Aren't you, uh, going that way?" Yohan mumbles, reaching out to grab his ecobag, ignoring how he stuttered mid-question. Yuvin chuckles, "At least let me take you to the station?"

"Why?"

"Just because?"

  
Yohan let's him though a bit skeptical why, he's thankful he won't be walking with too much baggage in his body.

-

The routine started after that night. It's weird, really weird for Yohan to accept that that losing your ID-thing would change his own routine. Now, another Wednesday schedule, and it's already the last week of November. He's never seen the campus this beautiful. The christmas lights make it seem more bearable to go home at night. As usual, Yuvin sits on one of the benches across the department building. Yohan spots the older and walks towards him without interrupting Yuvin as he admires the lights hanging outside the building.

  
"Hey," Yohan chirps, never did he imagine he would be happy to talk to Yuvin. But he is. "First time seeing Christmas lights?"

Yuvin snaps at him and scoffs, pinching Yohan's left cheek slightly. "Sure." He answers quietly, staying silent after that. Yohan smiles, turning to look at the different transitions the lights are exhibiting.

"It's beautiful." He whispers, eyes fluttering slowly; his smile gentle.

"Yeah."

Yohan continues to smile, looking over to Yuvin and finding the older looking at him already. "What?" He whispers, looking into Yuvin's eyes.

Yuvin smiles from one side, shakes his head, "Just your eyes. It's beautiful. It's even more beautiful with these lights."

  
The younger snaps out of the trance by shaking his head. "It's getting late. Shall we go home?"

-

"You like Yuvin? I mean, we already know that but how? We need the meet-cute details." Taeeun dotes, leaning closer and closer until his arm is squeezing Yohan's own.

"What do you mean, we already know? Who's we?"

"The whole class." Hyeop butts in as he does his daily round of making them sign the class attendance. "Those eyes don't lie, Yohan. Yuvin hyung kept talking about you in every meeting, that Seungwoo hyung didn't inform him once that we'll have one because he wanted a peaceful meeting without hearing your name."

  
"So the two of them got it bad huh?" Taeeun asked, Hyeop answering him with a shrug before leaving them.

-

  
"Do you have something to tell me?" It's one of those afternoon where they'll meet somewhere around the campus. Winter break is coming and they only have a few days left before it. Yohan gathered the courage to ask first, courtesy of Taeeun's never ending teasing.

  
"What?" Yuvin answers, confusion etched in his face.

"Hyeop told me you like mentioning me during your org meetings. Do you want me on your org that bad?" The younger laughs to make the situation lighter. But it didn't, it's cold and their noses are turning red. He needs to know if the feelings are true or this is just some hoax from the lost ID phenomena.

"I want you in my life that bad."

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Yuvin huffs. Yohan didn't notice the way Yuvin moved a little to face him, now their faces are a few inches apart.

"You...you want? In your life?"

"Well, yeah. I guess. Is that too much? Maybe I should've asked you out first." Yuvin grumbles, eyes looking everywhere but Yohan's face. "I should've listened to Wooseok when he said to confess already. Now he's gonna tell me _I told you so Yu—_"

Yuvin didn't get to finish his whining as Yohan leans in to kiss his cold, wonderful lips. The older slumped his shoulders and grabs Yohan's waist, deepening the kiss.

  
"Do you wanna go out with me?" Yuvin speaks once they lean back, breath still uneven and his lips a bit swollen. Yohan laughs at the question but nods anyway. "You can never lose that ID again, Yohan. Remember that."

"Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> (i kid you not this really happened in my uni)  
kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡  
talk to me^^ : [cc](https://curiouscat.me/4419th)


End file.
